Just as it Should Be
by fyi.i.am.a.writer
Summary: They weren't perfect, but they were together. Just as it should be. They live a life, a very human life full of struggles. They have fights, get mad but in the end they are together. No time machine, where they could escape time. Its just them, together, as it should be. As it always should and will be. Forever (Mentions of Nine. Hope you like this one-shot.)


**Writing another fanfiction, knowing I already have two or three I haven't finished. One I know that won't be finished. And the other , hopefully I will after finish, give or take a year or so. I hate starting a new story when I know I haven't finished my others. But, it's late and I am bored. I probably should be sleeping, be ready for tomorrow. But cue the trumpet sounds because like normally, The Writer here wants to go against the logical and more reasonable decision, just to write. Ughhhhhhh! It's so frustrating! So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

She ran her finger around the rim of her mug, the smell of coffee soothing her nerves. She bit into a fish finger, napped a greasy chip from square paper bowl. He ate nothing, his brown eyes avoiding hers. Suppose coffee could only do so much to soothe one's nerves, she thought, because she was still mildly tense. They were both tense really, after watching the blue box dim slowly out of existence, with only its familiar sound of whooshing and groaning as it's dying echo. They were grieving, he knew that, and so did she. They would miss that blue box they called home. Rose would miss the original man that found her in that stingy cellar so long ago, and the blue box she found safety in. And the man in front of her was grieving, for the ship he had "borrowed" so long ago, for the ship that was there when everyone was gone. He would miss the running. He loved the running.

The man crossed his arm, looking at the woman he had stayed for, the woman who had stayed for him. Questions, littered her chocolaty eyes. For once, he had no answers. From now on, where ever she went, he would follow. It was his turn to be the companion. Would he stay or would he go? That was up to her to decide. She pushed over the chips they were supposed to be sharing."Eat." She said. "That's where we begin, right now. Eat." He listened to her, taking chips between his fingers. For a moment he was somewhere else, staring at the same girl who was only nineteen then, and he was his big-eared self wearing his leather jacket that felt more like emotional armor instead of clothing to look cool or keep warm.

Rose pulled out a wad of cash that had been crushed in the front pockets of her dark jeans. She smiled then at him, obviously remembering when she had to pay the first time they went on their first date. Of course, they weren't really considering this a date but it was the thought that still counted. He brushed down his blue suit and got up, taking her hand as they left the diner.

"I promised forever." She said to him. "I meant that then. I still do today, Doctor."

"You love _him _though." The Doctor said. "It's okay if you do, you know."

"I would be lyin' my arse off if I said that wasn't true. I would also be foolin' if I said I didn't love you." Cheesy, most people would say. But right then, after what both he and she had gone through, it didn't matter if it was the most cheesiest block of cheese there ever was.

Rose turned into his side, pressing her ear to listen to the one heart that filled his chest. She closed her eyes, just listening and listening as if it was a song that she could listen to forever. Her human Doctor. He was going to have great fun adjusting to the 'ape' lifestyle. She grinned and turned her face up to his, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms down and around her bum, pulling her closer. "There's nothing I want more, then a life without you. So what do you say Rose Tyler?" He said with a chuckle.

Rose only pressed her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Allons-y."

They weren't the perfect couple. They had fights and rumbles, over petty things such as domestics and _him _and that bloody time machine that could cheat time itself. There was even a moment, one single moment where she walked out, with the intentions of never going back. Rose had slammed the door behind her, her anger blazing at the roof of her head, hot fury-filled tears spilling over her red cheeks. He had some nerve! Believing it was her fault she got trapped in a parallel world! Ugh! Rose marched down the steps of her flat, stomping down the empty sidewalk.

She never did stay away though. Her hot head had cooled down by the time she got back. She had opened the door, slightly surprised he had a bottle of whiskey, bourbon, _and _scotch sitting on the table beside him. He looked up at her, his eyes red-rimmed, much like hers. She tossed her jacket to the side, walking carefully in front of him. She lowered her body gently onto her knees, moving between his thighs and wrapping her arms around his lower abdomen.

The whiskey and bourbon in his system had flared up. He had pulled her face up to his and from there they began a dance of sweaty limps, the of peeling clothes off layer after layer, pressing wet kisses to the surface of each other's skin, making small bites every so often as they stumbled their way to their bed room.

He moved, slow and careful with her body, gently dragging his hands up her naked thighs. She tightened her free leg around his bum, pulling her deeper inside her. She wanted him. She _needed _him. And he needed her. She was curled inwardly into him, her chest pressed against his, her semi-small nose in the corner of his shoulder and neck. It brushed the small patch of skin that had sent small jolts of ecstasy southward. Rose cried out once, as his hit that tiny spot inside her. He did it once more, again and again. She tightened around him, her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. He loved this sight of her. He loved seeing her all sweaty, crying out of the immense pleasure he had caused her. The Doctor locked his lips with hers, his tongue entering her mouth in a frenzy.

That's what set her off. She bit back the moan as she convulsed around him, and he soon followed after as a storm of intense, sky-rocketing, euphoria blasted him off into a universe of elation intoxication. Intoxication. Rose was his intoxication. Right then, he was in the twilight zone as Rose had fluttered around him. He was delirious, in this seventh heaven. Rose was only in a worse fate. She was practically in a trance. His fault, she would say in the morning. His fault, she would say if she missed work. His fault, she would declare in the morning, if she ended up dragging him in the bathroom for more.

Rose cupped his cheeks as she came down from her high, brushing his sticky brown hair from his eyes. He was breathing hard, only struggling to keep his body from squishing her underneath. Rose sorely scooted to the side, wincing only a little, allowing him to collapse beside her. They went to sleep like that. His arm draped over her bare stomach, their legs tangled and twisted in the white sheets that she loved so much. Not a single nightmare attacked the Doctor that night.

Maybe they weren't perfect. But they were together, as it should be. There would be days when they missed the running and the death-defying. They would miss the TARDIS. But in the end, they agreed, they wouldn't trade their life now for anything, even if it meant the TARDIS dropping by one last time. They were happy. Fights were inevitable. Though usually it was fight on who would get the last chip or fish finger. He would let her win, always, and watch as her face lit up in victory.

When Rose was off from her work at Torchwood, and the Doctor wasn't teaching a physics class, they would spend their off time with little Tony, running with him in the great big yard behind the great big mansion that the Tyler's lived in. And as they were putting Rose's younger brother to bed, the Doctor would tell him stories. The good stories, where the defeated an alien or escaped a giant bug or lizard. Rose glowed. She smiled as she watched her fiancé with her baby brother. Behind closed doors, she told him the truth. He said nothing, only picking her up and spinning around, laughing feeling like a happy, gobsmacked fool. He was giggling for the rest of the week.

Nine and a scary half month later, little Jenny was born. "Why Jenny?" She asked curiously. He only shook his head saying, "She just looks like a Jenny. Jenny Tyler Smith. We did good, Rose." He pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "You did absolutely _fantastic._"

Rose glanced up at her Time Lord-Human Doctor, and what she saw made her speechless. She saw _him. _Not _him _him, as in the Doctor that left her on that beach so long ago, but the _him _that whispered, "Run." in that cellar full of shop window dummies. That one single word that changed her life. And then of course she saw the _him _that she had fallen in love for so long ago in that blue box. She saw all three men, and she cried, holding on tight to her beautiful baby girl, clenching her husband's hand in hers. They will never be perfect, but they will always be fantastic. He told her to have a fantastic life when he had sent her away from the game station. So she did just that. Rose and Jenny and the Doctor, together just as it should be.

* * *

**So, I am a little proud. This actually turned out better then I thought. Could have been better, obviously but I am proud of what I got. Its short and sweet.**

**It you want more Rose, check out my story Rose Who. Now it has no connection with this story but its there if you're intrested in a Time Lordy upy Rose. Basically, everyone she loves in Pete's wrold dies because she outlives them and when she's had to much she attempts suicide, which led to her first untimely regeneration. And yeah. If you can't handle confusing stories, sorry. Rose Who is a bit confusing. Fun to write though! Fun to read!**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is The Writer, signing out till next time. Peace.**


End file.
